Chandra's Story
by Dhdoctor61
Summary: Just a little idea I had and acted on. This is the story of Chandra going through an advanced magics collage where she learns that she is a planes walker.


"Ok. Do I have everything? Uniform, check. Spare Uniforms, home made from fire proof fabric, check. Armor if needed, check. Way to contact mom while at school, check. Late birthday gift for Jace, check. Favorite pair of goggles, check." The fire haired girl said as she went over her checklist of things she would need for school.

"You have everything sweetheart? Jace said he and his father would be here by noon to pick you up." Her mother said from down stairs referring to her lifelong friend and his father/their future teacher.

"Yes mom." She said picking up her suit case and bag of toiletries. She headed down stairs, laced her stuff in front of the door and turned to her mom, "Well this is it. I will contact you as soon as I find my dorm."

They embraced as they heard the carriage pull up to their house. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you to mom."

"Hey Chandra, are you ready to go?" Jace yelled from the carriage.

This is the story of Chandra Nalaar and her friend Jace Beleren. They first met when they arrived at The Beginners School of Magic. Their meeting had been accidental. They were in a rush to get to their classes and as Jace had turned around a corner he ran right into Chandra scattering both their books everywhere. Since they were both in a rush they quickly grabbed their books, whispered apologies, and ran to their classes.

It wasn't till later that they noticed they picked up the wrong books. When they saw each other at lunch they exchanged books then decided to eat lunch together.

Now they were on their way to the Advanced Magics Collage where Jace's father 'Jace Senior' was the head of Scrying and Mind Control Magics. Back when he was a warrior he was known as Jace the Mind Sculptor. He was both respected and feared in the world of magic because of his power. He was also what was known as a Planes Walker. Nobody knew how Planes Walkers came to be, only that their powers were unmatched by any except for others like them. When his wife had their son he instantly knew that he too was a Planes Walker and thus had started training him as soon as he could talk.

Chandra was just a girl who at a young age found that she had the rare ability to completely control fire. Very few had this ability. For most who claimed to could only control lava because of an ability to control the stone in the lava. She had always known that she was destined for greatness do to this and thus planned to become one of the kings Battle Mages.

"I took the liberty of looking over your schedule Chandra and I have some pointers about a few of your teachers if you want to hear them." Jace senior said.

"Sure. Thank you Mr. Beleren." Chandra said looking up from her schedule.

"First off your first teacher is Mrs. Kaalia. She is your conjurations teacher. She actually was the one who summoned Avacyn back to our plane many centuries ago. Speaking of whom I see you entered her class as well. Word of advice don't let her scare you or be surprised if you walk into Kaalia's room in the morning to find them kissing. The way she summoned Avacyn bonded them together in a very intimate way so they decided to just marry each other. But we try to keep that knowledge from the rest of the students so keep it to yourself."

"Then there is Liliana Vess also known as 'Liliana of the Vale' and 'Liliana of the Dark Realms'. Like me she is a planes walker. She may teach Necromancy but she gains much of her powers through the sacrificing of her enemies. Sorin Markove is the owner of the castle the school now resides in and he is Avacyn's opposite. Where she teaches pure light magic he teaches the darkest. Why you have to take his class when you take hers is beyond me. And he is a Planeswalker as well as a vampire."

"Then there is Koth of the Hammer. Another Planeswalker. I am not surprised your taking his class of Pyromancy. Nissa Revane teaches elven history and magic. Again a Planeswalker. I am surprised you chose to take her class."

"Then you have my class but you already know me and some of what I teach. Then you have a study hall period with Karn. A golem that was so powerful it liberated itself from its master's control and somehow stole his abilities as a Planeswalker. In his after school run class he teaches how to exile summoned creatures back to the planes of Oblivion. And in an advanced class he teaches minor time travel."

"So in order your classes are; Conjuration, Necromancy, Light Magic followed by dark magic, your one hour lunch period, Pyromancy, Elven Magic and history, My class, then your study hall in the Grand Library." He looked up from his papers to her, "You have quite the school days ahead of you." He said all serious, "Also be careful not to get Sorin interested in you. He is looking for a new thrall as per agreement for the collage to use his castle and I don't want to see him trying to get his fangs on you. You have a lot of potential and I don't want to see it wasted because of him."

Chandra nodded, "I will be careful."

They arrived at the collage a day earlier than they had expected. Since the opening ceremony was the next day Chandra was shown to her dorm room. She had already been told by Jace that she would have a roommate so she wasn't surprised when she got to the room and found that half of it was already decorated. She walked in and took stock of the room. Decent size, about 20" x 20", 2 queen sized beds, 2 dressers, 2 desks, 2 chests each at the foot of each bed, each as wide as the bed, made of wood with iron reinforcements and 3 locks with the keys in them, 2 closets, and a window over the desks which were between the beds. The dressers were in front of the closets next to the sliding doors.

She heard the door open and a small gasp. Turning around Chandra was faced with a girl about her size of 5", 10' or a little smaller. Her skin was snow white as well as her hair. She had a purple swirling tattoo on her face. She wore no makeup except for some red lipstick. Her clothes were what looked like green robes, white leggings, and black sandals.

Chandra was the first to speak, "You must be Tamiyo. Tamiyo, The Moon Sage." She said with the girls proper title and a bow.

"Oh please don't bow," Tamiyo said a little whiny (implication of a whine) "Everywhere I go people bow because of who I am. So please don't. I want to be treated just like every other student here."

"Ok. Sorry it's just amazing to meet a Planeswalker with a title that is my age. Well you're not the only Planeswalker I know that's my age but you're the only one with an actual title." Chandra said starting to babble.

Tamiyo stared at her "You know other Planeswalkers?" she asked dumbfounded.

"You know the teacher Jace Beleren?"

"You know Jace the Mind Sculptor personally?"

"Him and his son. His son and I have been friends for many years." Chandra said instantly feeling comfortable around her new roommate.

"Tell me everything about them. They are famous here. And Jace Senior is one of the most popular teachers."


End file.
